Item and Equipment list
You can find here a short description of items and equipments. Consomables Potion : restores 500 HP after using Mana Potion : Restores 200 MP after using Panacea : Can remove all negatives states after using Revival Potion : Can resurrect a teammate who can't fight after using Town Portal Scroll : Can return to the last visited city Return New Journey : Inherit the existing game data and start a new journey Elixir : Just like a rebirth after using ! Herbal Medicine : A plant who can heal wounds, restores 100 HP after using Mushroom : Mushrooms grow in the forest, if eaten recklessly could prove poisonous ! Antidote : Can cure poisoned state after using Bullion : Hard currency that never devalues ! It can be sold to Merchants in exchange for G Slime Sperm : that's roight ! it's sperm in the bottle ! Killer Bee Sperm : that's roight ! it's sperm in the bottle ! Scorpion Sperm : that's roight ! it's sperm in the bottle ! Falcon Sperm : that's roight ! it's sperm in the bottle ! Demon Bull Sperm : that's roight ! it's sperm in the bottle ! Octopus Bugbear Sperm : that's roight ! it's sperm in the bottle ! Fire Dragon Sperm : that's roight ! it's sperm in the bottle ! Wolf Sperm : that's roight ! it's sperm in the bottle ! Weapons * Armors * Accessories * Rare items Anvil City Church's Key : Can open Anvil City Church's door Divine relics * Quest items Poseidon Crystal : The crystal has poseidon's power, One of the sacred relics needed to remove the curse Golden Fruit : The fruit shines with golden light, One of the sacred relics needed to remove the curse Ice Crystal Flower : Ice crystal flower exuding cold by itself, made of nevermelting ice, a catalyst need to remove the curse Flame Pearl : Pealr containing the god of fire's power; one of the catalysts needed to remove the curse Apis Broken Horn : Apis' broken horn, that's right - it just looks like a broken horn now; one of the catalysts needed to remove the curse Death Scepter : A scepter thant can control the undead, one of the catalysts needed to remove the curse Darkness Gem : A stone that gives birth to darkness : it is said that only the demon aristocracy can own it; one of the catalysts needed to remove the curse Blue Slime Fluid : Taht's right, nothing but blue slime fluid, proof of kiling Blue slime ! Pink Slime Fluid : Taht's right, nothing but pink slime fluid, proof of kiling Pink slime ! Gol Slime Fluid : Taht's right, nothing but goldslime fluid, proof of kiling gold slime ! Utilities Guild Quest Book : Quest book to view the current quest, recieved upon accepting the quest Memorandum : Important events memo Magic crystal: Locks/Unlocks Liliana's magic chastity belt. Additionally it can harden or soften it, whereas when it is hardened it won't automatically unlock/lock during a day/night transition (but it can still be opened under certain circumstances). Only storing the magic crystal in the cabin will keep most (but not all) circumstances from altering the locked/unlocked state of the magic chastity belt.